


Isn’t It Weird?

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [18]
Category: Top Gun (1986), Top Secret! (1984), Willow (1988)
Genre: 80s films, BDSM References, Canon nodd, Cheesy, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, LGBT Themes, M/M, Post Film, Singing, Swordfights, Three scenes, Val Kilmer Characters, Weirdness, fight me, gay relationship, i have problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Three scenes of each couple recounting only some of the weirdness of their canons, and how they some crazy how ended up together.Writersmonth Day 20 Prompt:Weird





	Isn’t It Weird?

**Nick and Hillary:**

“Isn’t it weird that we met when you were running from the police?”

“I always thought, Nick, it was weirder that you gave me a table. You saved me from them.”

“The dancing was surely strange though. Some European communism thing?”

“I suppose. Still not as strange as American’s taking their freedom for granted.”

Nick paused, his mouth half open. He considered.

“I still stick with falling in love with the daughter of a kidnapped scientist and leader of the French Underground to be one of the weirdest things to ever happen.”

“You forgot about our beloved Daisy.”

“Who?”

Hillary laughed her beautiful laugh, her chest shook with it and her eyes sparkled. _Bosoms that defy gravity_, huh.

“You remember, the cow. With the wellies oh, what do you call them again?”

“Just boots.”

“Boots, then.”

“Oh yeah, that was truly the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. Ever more so than some little German sitting across the room from us.”

Hillary was still smiling, a slight blush formed on her cheekbones. Nick laughed and laughed and she found it infectious. Her own laughter intermingled with his sing-songy tone. 

* * *

**Iceman and Maverick:**

“Isn’t it weird as hell how we…” He gestured between the two of them hands brushing as they strutted through the TOPGUN halls, “came to this, Kazansky?”

“Weird? Not sure I can say weird but I suppose.”

“No, no. I _know_ I’m right-“ He was cut off by an disapproving roll of eyes from Iceman, “Ice. From how we went from enemies, to rivals, to friends and then…”

“Let’s face it. It’s weird to me that you still think we were enemies. We never were. Rivals I guess, but I never hated you.”

“Aww. Thanks Iceman.”

“_Bite me_. Was there any actual point to this conversation?”

Maverick hesitated, his eyes roaming all over a slightly sweaty Iceman. “That the biggest prude, rule follower, teacher’s pet is also the gayest of the gays?”

Iceman’s eyes narrowed but he couldn’t help stifle a chuckle.

“That _you_, Lieutenant Kazansky, will just drop right down on your knees and take my-“

“-Woah Mav, let’s try to keep it PG here.” He winked, as they were met by Chipper and Sundown in the hallway.

“I think it’s weird that you think people don’t suspect anything.”

“Oh they know Mitchell. I’d like to believe they all knew I wanted you before you did. And what’s probably the weirdest thing of all..” Maverick clung to his every word, “..is that you actually thought you’d win. Never, never Maverick how could you be so-“

“-but I won your heart right? All defrosted, and aching for some hot lovin’…”

“Jesus Christ. Now that’s goddamn weird.”

“The weirdest if you ask me.”

“No one is asking you Mitchell but damn, you melted me. You melted me good.”

“Pleasure to be of service, Kazansky.” Maverick winked as they rounded a corner.

It was quiet, both scanned the lonely halls and without warning; Iceman was backed up, cornered, with Maverick’s hands tugging at his frosted tips, and a tongue parting his lips.

“Ya’ll get a room!” They broke off at the rich, southern yell.

“Wanna join us, you two?” Maverick’s tone was light, Iceman jumped.

Hollywood looked scandalised. But he considered, as did Wolfman. Now that would’ve been pretty damn weird but, neither of the couples could deny how intriguing that prospect was. 

* * *

**Madmartigan and Sorsha:**

“Babe, isn’t it weird that when we first met, you had more make-up on than me?” Sorsha laughed, as she left Elora to play. Not too close to the swords.

“Wha?”

“That and because drugs were involved, you fell in love with me?”

Madmartigan hesitated. His eyes flickered over to his fiancé, still in her bed clothes and his mouth watered.

“Oh yeh, yeah I’d love to do some more fairy dust…”

She just rolled her eyes.

“Honey. Eyes up here.” She pointed from her chest to her face, he followed. “Isn’t it just the tiniest bit odd that when I first met you, you were trying to hide an affair with some.. haggard piece of a-“

She paused. Madmartigan had crowded her and had picked her up. He spun her around the room and, damn it, she was laughing.

“Maybe I would like to do some fairy dust. If you keep asking what’s weird about our lives, we’d be here all week.”

“I suppose.”

“That and you basically helped to kill your own mother. The baby looked as though she’d visited a bondage fashion show, I was turned into a pig…” Sorsha was still laughing, “..the future empress didn’t even have a key to her own castle.. It’s all weird. A hell of a lot of weird.”

“Plus the brownies.”

“Dear God, I’m forgotten about those little pests.”

“You and your poetry. In. My. Tent.” She punctuated each word with a light tap to his left pec, Madmartigan laughed full and hearty.

“Worked though, didn’t it. You fell for the all powerful all mighty..” He dropped his tone, as to signify her taste in the soldier, “_swordsman_. You really could’ve gone a hell of a lot better.”

“Probably the weirdest part of all of this.”

“You know it. Sword fight, castle grounds?”

  
“Bring it, _slave_.” Sorsha winked before she ran, down the staircase and headed straight for the back door.


End file.
